


Make Me Feel Good

by justalittlefunky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamato | Tenzou, Daddy kink(?), Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I really suck at tagging, Let’s see, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Top Hatake Kakashi, no one is surprised at this point, oh yeah, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlefunky/pseuds/justalittlefunky
Summary: Tenzo is an ANBU and he feels a little lonely. Kakashi decided to help him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Make Me Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries. Also, I refer to Yamato as “Tenzo” for the entirety of this fic. If you don’t like it, too bad, cuz you’re gonna have to deal with it.

It was late. Really late. That was evident by the moonlight shining through the window of the big wooden house, casting the room in a soft glow. Tenzo had taken off his flak jacket and should really be asleep right now, especially after using so much chakra to make a house like this. Everyone else was asleep, from Naruto in the corner to Kakashi right next to him, but he just wasn’t tired.

‘Maybe some fresh air will help,’ he thought, sighing as he got out of his futon and quietly made his way out of the room.

He shut the door and walked through the hallway until he reached the stairs that led to the front door. He walked down the steps, being extra careful not to slip and fall since it was so late, before finally getting out of the house, goosebumps spreading over his flesh as the chilly night air brushed across his body, even though he was completely clothed. Tenzo could feel the coldness of the air in his lungs. The fresh coldness. It was a lot better than being in that hot, stuffy room where everyone was basically breathing each other's breath.

‘It’s colder than usual tonight,’ Tenzo thought, walking over to a nearby tree and sitting down next to it.

The brunette looked up at the moon. That bright, shining ball of light was one of the only things that brought him comfort nowadays. It was sad, he knew it was, but he always liked to look at the moon and believe that someone was looking at it with him, no matter how far away they were. Truth was, he was lonely. It’s something all ANBU members feel, loneliness, and he was told that it would soon pass, but in all his years of being an ANBU, the feeling had never gone away. It felt like there was this empty hole in his heart and he couldn’t find anything to fill it. It became almost unbearable at times, to feel so lonely that not even being in a room full of your own teammates could help, but he had to push through it. He had to be strong. He was a member of the ANBU Black Ops. He could not be weak.

“You’re up late,” a voice sounded behind Tenzo. He jumped slightly and his fight or flight response activated for a moment before he realized who the voice belonged to.

“I could say the same for you, Kakashi,” Tenzo responded, turning his head to look at the silver-haired man, flak jacket having been taken off and his one visible eye seeming to glow in the moonlight. “Did I wake you?”

“No, you didn’t. I was already awake before you left. I’m going to get some water from the spring that was a short way away from here. Care to join me?”

Tenzo looked at the outstretched hand that was offering to help him off the ground before smiling, taking it, and heaving himself up.

“Yeah. I’ll come along.”

They began walking in silence, simply enjoying the sounds of the nature around them. The soft rustling of leaves as the wind brushed against them. The chirping of crickets. You could even hear the croak of a frog if you listened close enough. It was relaxing to both of them, but more to Kakashi than it was to Tenzo. That was when Kakashi decided to break the silence.

“So,” he started, glancing at the brunette that was walking beside him, “why were you up so late? It’s almost midnight.”

“Midnight?” Tenzo asked, almost shocked. “Is it really that late?”

“Yeah, it is. You should be sleeping by now.”

“You say that, but you’re awake too, even if you’d been sleeping earlier.”

Kakashi chuckled. Tenzo had this mild sass that only came out at certain times. If he was being honest, every time the ANBU would say something sassy, he would nearly laugh out loud. Hearing the brunette say something like that was pretty out of character, but that’s what made it so funny.

“Well, I’ve been told that I’m a hypocrite or something, so I guess it’s not too much of a surprise,” Kakashi joked as he looked up at the sky, looking down every now and again to make sure he wasn’t about to walk into anything.

A soft laugh could be heard from the man beside him before the comfortable silence washed over them once again. It was only a couple more minutes before the two finally reached the spring, the quiet sound of rushing water becoming audible, and Kakashi detached a small canister from his belt, twisting the lid off as Tenzo leaned against a nearby tree. He crouched down next to the stream and held the canister halfway under the water, slowly tilting it up until it was completely full. Even after he had put the lid of the canister back on and clipped it onto his belt once again, he stayed on the ground, moving into a sitting position to get more comfortable before looking at Tenzo, waving him over. The man quirked a brow, but walked over, sitting down next to him.

“It’s a nice night,” Kakashi commented, looking up at the cloudless night sky, thousands of tiny stars twinkling away with the bright glow of the moon watching over them.

Tenzo hummed, looking up with him. Just then, Tenzo had a thought.

“Did it ever go away for you?” He asked quietly, still gazing at the sky.

He saw Kakashi look at him in his peripheral vision, blinking a few times.

“Did what ever go away?”

“The loneliness.”

There was a moment of silence as Kakashi thought about what Tenzo said.

“Somewhat,” he finally responded, making Tenzo look at him, a curious look in his eyes.

Kakashi, knowing that Tenzo wanted him to explain, continued.

“Well, yes, part of it went away. I gained friends and I began to have a normal life. I thought the feeling would have gone away by then, but some of it stuck with me. I have a lot of friends and people that I love, but I feel like no one’s ever truly loved me. Like, they want to date me kind of love.

“It isn’t like I haven’t tried, but it’s just never been there. I’ve tried and failed to have a good relationship, but they always fall flat. I gave up on trying a long time ago, but I just want to kiss someone that wants to kiss me back, you know?”

“I’d kiss you.”

Kakashi’s eye widened in surprise, but Tenzo just looked at him with an indifferent expression.

“Y...you’d kiss me?” He asked, wanting to confirm what he just heard.

Tenzo’s eyes immediately went wide as he realized what just happened, his blood running cold.

“Did I...say that out loud?” He half-asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Kakashi slowly nodded, eye still wide.

Tenzo looked away from the man, hiding his face in his hands. He could feel the heat from his face on his palms. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud! What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t take it back or say it was a joke, so what was he supposed to do?!?!

Tenzo felt hands wrap around his wrists and pull his hands away from his burning face. He didn’t resist, but when he looked into that singular grey eye, he really wished he had. He never liked it when people stared at him too much. That’s exactly what Kakashi was doing right now.

“Stop staring at me like that...” Tenzo said quietly, his lips barely moving.

Kakashi didn’t look away. He scanned Tenzo’s face with smoldering intensity before letting go of the man’s wrists, moving his hands to the brunette’s face. His face was almost hot to the touch, but that was to be expected from how much he was blushing.

‘Poor thing’s face will probably be stained that color for the next few hours,’ Kakashi thought, nearly giggling out of amusement.

At this point, Tenzo had no idea what to do. He tried to say something, but nothing came out except for quiet breaths. He tried to move, but his body seemed like it was frozen in place. Kakashi’s hands were now moving to the back of Tenzo’s head, feeling around for a second before unclipping his headgear. He gently took it off and placed it to the side, never breaking eye contact. The brunette never resisted, but it’s not like he could even if he tried to. One of the man’s hands moved back to Tenzo’s face, the tips of his fingers grazing his ear as his thumb brushed over his cheek.

After that, something happened. Tenzo’s mind went fuzzy for a moment, but when he could think clearly again, Kakashi had pulled his mask down and was kissing him. He could feel the ground against his back with Kakashi’s legs on either side of his waist, not to mention the weight of the man’s backside on his groin. Holy shit, he was being straddled. Holy shit, he was being kissed. By Kakashi.

When Kakashi pulled away, Tenzo was speechless. Thoughtless. Not a single word or thought coming to mind. He felt hazy, drunk, flushed, and hot. He felt like he was floating, and yet he was completely grounded.

“You look really nice right now,” Kakashi whispered, smirking as Tenzo’s eyes slowly came back into focus, staring at him softly before his gaze suddenly intensified and his eyes went wide.

“K-Kakashi, I-“ Kakashi shifted his hips, trying to get up from his current position, but he stumbled slightly, unintentionally pushing against Tenzo’s crotch.

Tenzo bit his lip, letting out a sharp breath and closing his eyes. It felt better than he’d like to admit. Kakashi noticed the action. He snickered, although very quietly, before pretending to stumble again, a little rougher this time. The brunette made a throaty, yet libidinous sound. It was swift and soft, barely even noticeable, but it managed to provoke a carnal urge deep inside Kakashi’s gut. He hadn’t felt it in so long, it left him rosy and short of breath. He inhaled and exhaled, attempting to get his breathing back to normal, but to no avail. His hands were suddenly sweaty, even though he had his gloves on, and his lower regions were shrieking at him. He felt weakened, but he could tell he had the same amount of strength as he did just a few moments ago from how hard he was now gripping onto Tenzo’s clothing.

“W...hah...what did...you do to me...?” He panted, muddled by his body’s abrupt shift in condition.

The man below him cracked an eye open, just barely, but upon seeing Kakashi’s exposed, flushed face and realizing that he was breathing particularly heavily, he gritted his teeth in his mouth, shut his eye again, and tried his best not to focus on the growing hardness between the silver-haired man’s legs that was pushing against his clothed stomach.

With no warning, Kakashi leaned down, yanking Tenzo up so that he could meet him in the middle. The kiss they shared was rough, Kakashi having immediately shoved his tongue past the stunned man’s lips to enrapture their tongues in a hot, messy dance that he himself led. Tenzo nearly choked at how rough the kiss was; he wasn’t even able to fight back.

Kakashi finally pulled back and both men were gasping for air, greedily gulping it into their lungs. Kakashi was shaking. Tenzo could feel his body trembling on top of him. There was a flash of worry that went through him. A normal person would have thought nothing of it, but Tenzo was practically programmed to worry if something didn’t seem right. It was in his nature.

“Are you okay?” Is what he tried to say, but it came out as a small gasp when Kakashi grabbed one of his hands, lifting up his shirt a little with his free hand before placing Tenzo’s hand in the middle of his chest, right where his heart is.

“Can you feel it?” He asked quietly, holding the brunette’s hand steadily against him. “My heart is beating like crazy because of you...”

Tenzo was dazed, but he took a moment to prop himself up on one elbow and focus on the feeling of his hand against Kakashi’s chest. It was true. His heart was drumming so hard and fast that Tenzo could feel the steady pounding in each and every one of his fingers. Kakashi’s heart was beating like this for him? He wouldn’t have believed it if the man hadn’t said it himself.

“I...I want to do things...with you...to you,” Kakashi said, squeezing Tenzo’s hand softly, voice taking on a somber tone. “I haven’t felt this way in...so long...”

“Kakashi...” Tenzo gently pushed his hand against the older man’s chest, fingers spreading over the smooth, warm skin.

Kakashi’s grip loosened, but Tenzo didn’t move his hand, he merely let his digits glide around, still feeling the beating of Kakashi’s heart against his palm. His hand slid down to caress the older’s stomach, running his fingers over some of the scars that riddled the pale skin, never seen by sunlight. Perfect. Oh god, everything about this man was perfect. That silvery hair that was so unique in so many ways. He trains so hard to improve his skills despite being lazy. He’s determined to protect his teammates even if it means failing a mission. He’s hot, he’s driven, and most importantly, he cares. It’s all Tenzo could ever want in a person. It’s all Tenzo could ever want in him. So he made a decision.

“Kakashi,” he started, pulling his hand away from Kakashi’s stomach, but the way the older man looked at him, immediately giving him his full attention, made his mouth go dry, “u-um...”

He built up his confidence as best as he could, clearing his throat before continuing.

“O-okay. If you promise...promise, promise, promise to make me feel good.....you can do...w-whatever you want to me...”

He knew he stuttered. He knew his face was beet red. He knew he was avoiding eye contact. He knew Kakashi was looking directly at him with slight shock in his expression. With Kakashi looking at him like that, Tenzo knew he would freeze if he met the other man’s eyes, so he looked at a nearby pebble on the ground instead.

“Really...?” Kakashi asked softly, sounding almost insecure with how questioning his tone was.

Tenzo nodded, blushing brighter than he ever had in his life, but he wasn’t really one to blush very often, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise.

There was silence for a moment. It was only a few seconds, but those few seconds were excruciating for Tenzo. He could feel Kakashi’s eyes boring into him, trailing up and down his body. He wasn’t used to all the attention he was getting and he didn’t like it, but for some reason, his body did. Arousal was beginning to swirl around in his body just from being looked at. If just being stared at so intensely was managing to get him off, how in the world was he supposed to deal with anything more intense than that?

“Okay,” Kakashi finally said, voice low and tired, but he didn’t feel tired at all, “I promise.”

Tenzo could feel Kakashi shift a little, then he felt hot breath against his neck. The older man gently kissed his neck, his lips so hot it felt like they were burning Tenzo’s skin, even more so when Kakashi let his lips wrap around a bit of flesh, biting it and sucking on it until a small bruise formed. Tenzo twitched as Kakashi moved to a different spot on his neck to do the same thing. A few more bruises later, Kakashi lifted Tenzo’s chin to gain access to the flesh under his jaw, biting down on a spot a little to the right of his Adam’s apple. The brunette below him sucked in a sharp breath, hand darting to grab onto his hair and brushing against the knot keeping his headband in place. That was a little easier than he was expecting, considering the fact that it’s been a long time since he’s been in this kind of situation. He should probably say something about that.

“I haven’t done this in a while,” Kakashi whispered against Tenzo’s skin, making the younger man shiver. “I’ve also never done this with a guy before, so please be patient with me.”

Tenzo gripped his hair a little tighter, humming quietly. He didn’t trust himself to do anything else.

Kakashi slithered one of his hands underneath Tenzo’s shirt, trailing his fingers up his torso until he reached one of the brunette’s perky nipples. He whined as Kakashi toyed with the small bud in between his fingers, making him squirm around slightly. Kakashi could feel Tenzo’s member poking against his backside, getting harder by the second. He suddenly remembered how fun teasing was.

“How does that feel, Tenzo?” He asked huskily, gently biting the sweet spot on Tenzo’s neck and tugging on his nipple, the original feeling of insecurity completely gone.

“I-It feels g-hah~...good...” Tenzo responded, surprised at how helpless his own voice sounded. He didn’t even know he could sound like that until tonight.

Kakashi chuckled lowly, using his free hand to loosen Tenzo’s grip on his hair. He lifted the brunette’s shirt enough to expose his chest, moving his head down, and sucking on one of the little pink nubs, twisting and pulling on the other one as to not leave it out, because that wouldn’t be very fair, now would it? Tenzo whimpered, trembling now. He was surprisingly sensitive, making him want to moan every time Kakashi touched him, but he had at least a little fight left in him. If Kakashi wanted to hear him, he was gonna have to fight for it.

‘Stubborn,’ Kakashi thought, moving over to Tenzo’s other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention and getting the same result.

Once he finished licking and sucking at the younger man’s chest, he slowly made his way down, trailing his tongue further and further down, looking at Tenzo the entire time. Even if he wasn’t looking back, it was entertaining for Kakashi to watch the man bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut, just looking in a different direction not seeming to suffice anymore.

Kakashi stopped just above Tenzo’s waistline, kissing the skin softly before pulling away. He traced his finger over the younger’s belt, taking it off and throwing the leather to the side. Then, he slowly, slowly grabbed onto the zipper, pulling it down like he had all the time in the world. It was excruciatingly slow to Tenzo, but to Kakashi, it felt like time was flying by.

The pants came off with a little nonverbal persuasion to get Tenzo to lift his hips, and he was left in his boxers. His way-too-tight boxers with a quickly pitching tent right by his groin. It was an almost funny thing to see, but even if Kakashi wanted to laugh as he pulled down the thin fabric, he didn’t think he could with how much he was now drooling. Tenzo was big, meaty, and everything he wasn’t expecting. The brunette was usually pretty quiet and reserved, so it was really stunning to see something so big on him, completely ignoring his personality.

“I guess it is the quiet ones you should be wary of...” Kakashi said, bringing a hand up to wipe a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

“You’re embarrassing me...” Tenzo whined, moving one of his arms to partially cover his face and using his free hand to cover himself, shivering when his palm pressed against his manhood a little harder than he had meant it to.

Kakashi chuckled, pulling Tenzo’s hand away with little resistance and looking at his stiff member, watching it twitch as it was exposed to his gaze.

‘Sensitive even when he’s not being touched, huh?’ He thought, smirking at the idea. ‘Cute.’

Kakashi took off one of his gloves and carefully wrapped his hand around the shaft. Tenzo jumped slightly but otherwise did nothing else. An experimental pump was given. A full-body twitch was originally supposed to be a buck of the hips, but Kakashi didn’t have to know that.

Kakashi, after readjusting his position so that he was sitting comfortably between Tenzo’s legs, started moving his hand. The brunette’s breathing almost immediately picked up, getting faster as Kakashi pumped him. The older man let his thumb run over the slit of his cock as he pumped his hand a little faster. It was getting harder to keep quiet and Tenzo whined breathily, loosely draping a hand over his mouth, much to Kakashi’s disappointment.

“Hey, c’mon, don’t do that,” he said, stopping his movements and moving his free hand up to rest on Tenzo’s V-line, lightly pinching the skin. “It’ll feel better if you just let them out, okay?”

A few seconds went by with Tenzo not doing anything, but just as Kakashi opened his mouth to try and convince him again, he slowly moved his hand away, placing it on the grass next to him.

“That’s a good boy,” Kakashi said, not really thinking about it until he felt Tenzo’s dick twitch in his hand.

He paused for a moment, thinking about it, but chose to ignore it as he resumed moving his hand. Tenzo was a bit louder now, but Kakashi could tell he was still holding back. It made him a little upset about it, but ANBU tended to be a bit more cautious and quiet, so it was in his nature to be timid in a situation like this. Kakashi almost glossed over this fact, but then he had an idea.

“Tenzo, can you sit up?” He asked, never ceasing his movements. “I wanna try something.”

Tenzo didn’t ask questions, which was kind of uncharacteristic, but it’s not like he trusted himself to open his mouth, so he listened to what he was told. He struggled to sit up since Kakashi was ceaselessly jacking him off, but he managed to get his back off the ground and prop himself up on his hands, eyes still shut. He didn’t think he could bear seeing Kakashi’s hand wrapped around his... Even the thought alone was enough to make him shudder. That would be far too embarrassing, thank you very much.

Once Tenzo was sat up, Kakashi stopped his movements and moved his hand down to the bottom of the shaft. The younger man whined softly, but it was more of a disappointed sigh than a whine.

Kakashi took a small breath before dipping down. Without any warning, he wrapped his lips around the head of Tenzo’s cock, making the brunette’s eyes shoot open.

“K-K-Kakashi?!” He yelped, one of his hands subconsciously tangling itself in the older man’s hair.

Kakashi swirled his tongue around the tip, mind going hazy at the choked noise that came out of Tenzo’s mouth. He moved his head down a little lower, taking in more of the man’s length, barely even noticing the tugging on his hair until he had gotten all the way down to the hilt. Although, when he did finally notice, he didn’t acknowledge it, merely brought his head up only to bring it right back down.

“Holy f-wait! O-oh god~,” Tenzo clenched Kakashi’s hair tighter, feeling too weak to pull him off or even push him down as the man relentlessly bobbed his head. He said himself that he had never done this before, so why was he so good at it?

It didn’t take long for Tenzo’s orgasm to approach. With how Kakashi was pleasuring him, it was inevitable that he found himself blowing a load down the man’s throat, moaning loudly as his vision blurred and biting his lip so hard it bled. He was probably pulling some of that soft, silver hair out with how tight his grip was. His body was tense, but his mind felt a strange calm that he’d never felt before. His thoughts were fuzzy, but the fuzz felt so good.

After a moment or two, Tenzo could feel the light tapping of Kakashi’s finger against his thigh. He was still a little dazed, but he lazily removed his fingers from the older man’s hair, hand falling limp at his side. The man lifted his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his uncovered hand, coughing slightly.

Clearing his throat, with a raspy voice he asked, “how was that?”

It registered in Tenzo’s mind, the haze having gone away, but his body was starting to go a little numb. He tried to say something, although it came out as a jumble of sounds that made him flush with embarrassment (as if he wasn’t already redder than any shade of red in existence). Kakashi just chuckled, taking that as a clear sign that he had done well. But he wasn’t done yet.

While Tenzo may have had so much that he physically couldn’t speak properly, Kakashi hadn’t nearly had his fill. His cock was weeping so much that he could feel precum running down his shaft before getting absorbed by the cloth of his boxers. He was so on edge that he could barely control himself at this point. All he could think about was how good the brunette would feel around him. The heat, the texture, the pressure. He could feel a groan rising in his throat just from thinking about it.

“I still need to be satisfied, you know,” he commented, reaching down to remove his belt.

Tenzo may be a little shy and quiet, but he wasn’t stupid. He understood what Kakashi’s words entailed. So when the older man gently pushed his torso down and spread his legs apart, lining himself up as he nuzzled the area right above his collarbone, he didn’t struggle. All he did was put his arms around Kakashi’s neck and wait for what he knew was coming.

When it went in, it was less painful than he expected, but you could blame that on the fact that his body was still buzzing with numbness from his previous orgasm. It hurt enough that he wanted to harshly bite his already abused lip, but not enough to make him regret his decision of not resisting. He chose this, agreed to this, and he wasn’t about to drop out now. He was too far in to drop out now. He wanted this too much to drop out now.

“Does it hurt?” Kakashi whispered in his ear, an almost sudden sound, but he should’ve expected it, really. It was just like Kakashi to check on people.

The white-haired man shifted, moving his face away from the brunette’s neck to look at him just as another burst of pain ran through his body. He sucked in a shaky breath through gritted teeth, eyebrows furrowing and fingers curling into the fabric of Kakashi’s shirt.

“H-hah...a little...” he said, looking up at the man above him.

From the way Kakashi looked at him, he probably looked like he was in a bit more pain than he actually was. He tried to give a small smile to show that he was okay, but Kakashi shifted again, causing what was meant to be a smile to turn into a grimace. He hissed softly, eyes shutting for a moment before reopening. At this point, the numbness was starting to fade and the true pain of being stretched out with no preparation hit him. He knew it was gonna hurt, but he had underestimated the sheer intensity of the pain he was actually gonna feel. He was paying for that now.

Kakashi, bless his heart, noticed Tenzo’s inner torment and kept his lower half still as to cause the man as little pain as possible. His upper half, however, was a whole other story. His lips and tongue and teeth went straight to the brunette’s neck, leaving more little black and blue marks on the already marked flesh. He managed to get the younger man’s shirt off and his hands began caressing that pale chest, those arms, shoulders, anywhere there could be skin-on-skin contact. He could feel Tenzo’s muscles twitch every time his hands moved to a different area and he reveled in the way the man’s breathing started picking up, getting more quick and uneven the more time passed.

Kakashi took off his own shirt, throwing it off to the side where so many more articles of clothing lay bunched up in a pile and even untying the knot on his headband, showcasing the pink scar that ran across his eye and, of course, his famous Sharingan. Tenzo was already having problems with Kakashi staring at him with one eye, now he had to deal with two? It seemed like far too much for him to handle.

“Does it still hurt?” The older man asked, carefully shifting his lower body as a test.

Tenzo shuddered, a heavy breath escaping him, before slowly shaking his head.

When Kakashi gave that first thrust, it was almost heavenly. The pure, unadulterated pleasure that simple movement of the hips gave nearly made him lose his mind. Feeling his cock rubbing against Tenzo’s inner walls as they squeezed and released around him was something he had never wished for or even thought of, but now that he’s had a taste of it, there was no way he could ever get enough.

He groaned as he thrust a second time. Then a third time. Then a fourth. A fifth, a sixth, a seventh...he couldn’t count anymore. It was almost too much.

Tenzo seemed to be in a whole other world. His moans were so loud they would’ve woken the neighborhood had they been back in Konoha, his eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and his tongue lolled outside of his mouth. He wasn’t even trying to hold back at this point, and it just made this whole experience all the better.

The man mumbled something, apparently unintentionally because when he finished, his eyes suddenly focused and he shut his mouth with a small whine. Kakashi immediately stopped, as much as he didn’t want to. He didn’t fully hear what the brunette said, but he knew it started with a “D” and, judging from that reaction, he had a feeling that whatever was spoken was bound to be satisfying.

Tenzo knew what was coming. He knew what Kakashi was about to ask. He hated his mouth for making him say something like that. His mouth seemed to be betraying him a lot today.

“What was that, Tenzo?” Kakashi asked, breathless and painfully turned on, but determined to get whatever the brunette had said out of him.

Said brunette shook his head from side to side, pleading without words to drop the subject. Oh, this has got to be good.

“Oh? You don’t wanna say?” Of course he doesn’t.  
Another head shake.

“Why not? Is it embarrassing?” It obviously was.  
A slow nod with a side of avoiding eye contact.

“Did you call me something?” He could make out that much. He may be a dork, but he wasn’t an idiot.

No response. 

“It started with ‘D,’ huh?” This was almost funny.

The man beneath him began to squirm as he continued.

“Then an ‘A.’”

More squirming.

“Oh, maybe another ‘D’?”

“Okay, okay! I’ll say it! Just stop spelling it out!”  
Even an ANBU could only take so much. With the right sort of interrogation, a normal civilian could make them break.

“Well?”

There was a small string of “um”s and “uh”s and stuttering on the very first letter, trying pretty hard to get the word out. It was an appreciated effort, but maybe a little push would do the trick, Kakashi concluded. So, just as Tenzo was about to try again, Kakashi pulled out of the man (I know, it’s kinda hard to believe that he’s still inside of him) and quickly snapped his hips back.

“DAdDy~!” He whined. His mouth really was betraying him a lot tonight.

Although Kakashi was expecting it, it had much more of an effect on him than he originally thought it would. His hips started moving on their own, his lips crashed into Tenzo’s, and his heart rate sped up tenfold. When had his mind become so sensitive?

Close.

Closer.

So. Goddamn. Close.

Snap.

The world went white.

When Kakashi’s vision finally returned and that fuzzy feeling encasing his body slowly began to fade, he suddenly felt very, very tired.

“That...was...oh god, that was amazing,” he said breathlessly to Tenzo, who really didn’t look any better than he did.

“Yeah...” the man responded, taking a deep breath, “but we should probably get back to the house.”

Oh right. They were outside. Well, a few more minutes couldn’t hurt, right? Besides, he felt pretty comfortable where he was right now.

Much to Tenzo’s protests, Kakashi laid down on top of the brunette, still inside of him, he realized, but didn’t quite care.

This was far too comfortable to give anything going on around him a second thought.


End file.
